dark_universe_universal_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Greenway
|gender = Male |DOD = June 9, 2017 |title = Colonel |affiliation = |status = Deceased |movie = The Mummy |actor = Courtney B. Vance'People v. O.J.' Star Courtney B. Vance Joins Tom Cruise in 'The Mummy' Reboot. Kroll, Justin. variety.com. April 15, 2016. }} Colonel Greenway was a colonel in the United States Army and the superior officer of Nick Morton and Chris Vail. After Ancient Egyptian artifacts were found in Mosul, Iraq, following the Battle of Mosul, Greenway ordered the sarcophagus inside to be transported to London. However, during the flight, Vail was possessed by the person inside. Greenway ordered him to stop, but Vail simply stabbed him in the chest twice, killing him. Biography Battle of Mosul and Chris Vail for their actions.]] After Nick Morton and Chris Vail fought militants in the city of Mosul, Iraq, Greenway traveled there from Baghdad to berate them personally. Upon being told that Morton and Vail had reason to believe the militants were taking civilian hostages, Greenway, knowing the two were lying, instead told them that he knew they were actually there to steal treasure and sell it on the black market. Before Greenway could berate them further, Morton was approached and slapped by Jennifer Halsey, whose map Morton stole after a one-night stand three days prior. It was then that Halsey discovered a tomb with Ancient Egyptian artifacts, despite being located in Iraq.The Mummy Retrieval of Ahmanet's sarcophagus .]] After being told by Jennifer Halsey of the significance of the find, Greenway ordered Nick Morton and Chris Vail to help investigate the tomb. While investigating the tomb, Morton shot a contraption which revealed an ancient sarcophagus submerged in a pool of mercury. Greenway commanded the retrieval of the sarcophagus and loaded it onto a military plane. While on the plane, Vail, who was possessed by the person inside, began to tamper with the sarcophagus, trying to cut the ropes around it with his knife. Greenway commanded Vail to stop, but Vail simply stabbed Greenway in the chest twice, killing him. Personality To be added. Abilities and Powers Abilities *'Marksmanship:' Colonel Greenway served in the United States Army, and thus was trained in marksmanship. Equipment To be added. Relationships Family To be added. Allies *United States Army **Sergeant Nick Morton - Subordinate **Corporal Chris Vail - Subordinate And Killer *Dr. Jennifer Halsey Enemies *Princess Ahmanet - Indirect Killer Appearances Behind the Scenes Colonel Greenway was portrayed in The Mummy by Courtney B. Vance. When asked about his character, Vance stated, "I’ve played these types before—the police chief, the bring-me-the-evidence guy in '' . He’s trying to keep co-star Tom Cruise in line, trying to make sure that the whole shebang doesn’t collapse on itself and that the collateral damage is not catastrophic."Courtney B. Vance Talks Playing Col. Greenway in "The Mummy.". Biscotti, Steven. ''universalmonstersuniverse.com. June 2, 2017. In the original version of The Mummy, Colonel Greenway was named Colonel Gideon Forster. Laurent Plancel was a stunt double for Courtney B. Vance in the role of Greenway. References Category:The Mummy characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by Chris Vail Category:Ahmanet's Campaign casualties Category:Original characters